Cyborg's Deception
by bloodofdeath
Summary: Instead of Cyborg faking the betrayel,he really does betray the Titans!Cyborg(Stone)Jinx
1. Cyborg's Deception

Dbzman123:Hey guys! Its me with another story my yours truly!I'll shutup and give you the summary and disclaimer and so that you can read!  
  
Summary: Cyborg instead of saving the titans, really betrays them!  
  
Short summary huh?  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!If I did would I be here?

-------------  
  
"Hey,you snot bags!",Gizmo called out grinning evilly.The Titans turned to Gizmo has he threw a device encapturing them in a force field.  
  
Starfire and Raven tried to get out using they're powers to get out,but realized it was a force field. "Darn it! Its a force field!", Robin yelled out. They just stood there watching Stone fight the fake Cyborg.Stone charged the fake Cyborg, tackling him to the ground. Stone bent down and yelled, repeadedly punching 'Cyborg'. Stone kept punching until his rings broke, revealing the Titans own, Cyborg!  
  
"I knew it! The snot-face is one of them!", the small bald HIVE member announced.  
  
"No!He's one of us...!", a man in a white cloak, Brother Blood announced, flying in on a tile. Cyborgs human eye turned blood red as he replied, "And I'm ready to prove it."  
  
Brother Blood smirked as he said, "Good now destroy them with this!" Brother Blood handed Cyborg a yellow device used for an arm.  
  
(A/N-I cant remember what it was called...if you know the name please tell me.)  
The Titans gasped as Cyborg put the device on and walked toward them. He lifted the cannon-turned-arm towards them. Robin called out, "No! Cyborg we're your friends!"  
  
Cyborg glared at him, "I have new friends!" he announced as he fired his laser gun. Robin growled as he turned to Raven. "Raven! Get us out of here!"  
  
Raven nodded and muttered, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
As the beam hit the force field black was all that was seen as the remnants of the Titans disappeared.Oooh cliffy!See ya next time on Deception!


	2. Cyborg's Wish is Granted

Dbzman123-Hey peeps! Thanks for the positive reviews! Sorry for the long absence. I was busy with something and I eventually forgot about this fic. So, here is another chapter of Cyborg's Deception!

* * *

---(Last Time)---  
Raven nodded and muttered, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"  
As the beam hit the force field, black was all that was seen as the remnants of the Titans disappeared.  
---(This Time) --- 

The Teen Titans were seen in the living room of Titan's Tower. "I can't believe he did this to us!" Robin yelled out, punching the arm of the couch.

"He is our friend, he must a perfectly good reason for attacking us, Friend Robin!" Starfire explained.

"He tried to kill us! There can't be a reason for doing that!" Raven told the redhead.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Like any other villain out there, he will go down!" Robin said.

"Dude, he was my best friend, just like Terra. I can't believe he betrayed us!" Beast Boy muttered, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

* * *

(At the Hive)

"Ah, Cyborg. You didn't kill those pathetic Titans, but you did try to. So I guess your reward is in order," the leader of the Hive, Brother Blood, said. He walked over to Cyborg and put his hand on his face. He started to chant in Latin.

"Addo is vir quis suus pectus pectoris votum

Cyborg's votum ut exsisto humanus est directus

Addo is vir humanus nerves

Res humanus est quis Cyborg mereo mereor!"

Cyborg glowed a deep red. This lasted for about thirty seconds. When the glowing stopped, Cyborg was not there. Instead, Stone was there.

Stone smirked. "I'm back, baby!" he said. "But the Titans won't be!"

All the Hive members, Stone, and Brother Blood laughed evilly.

"Get some rest. You will need it tomorrow, for we attack Titan's Tower!" Brother Blood yelled out. The Hive members cheered loudly before going to their rooms.

The only Hive members that didn't leave to their rooms were Stone and Jinx.

Stone looked at Jinx. Jinx rubbed her arm and said, "Honestly, I thought you wouldn't of shot at them and betrayed us. But I'm glad you didn't."

Stone smiled. "There was another reason why I didn't besides me being human again."

Jinx crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you? Think again!" Stone said, smirking. He walked to his room.

Jinx smiled. "In due time, Stone. You will tell me."

* * *

**dbzman123: **Here's another chapter of Cyborg's Deception! Review and I'll be back! 


End file.
